playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Ollie
Ollie is a playable character in Toshiko: Crash-Up. Biography CREATOR OF WORLDS AND FRIEND TO ALL A strange wooden mannequin granted the power to create entire worlds using a magic wrench, Ollie is a character you should NOT underestimate. He can summon a variety of entire structures and objects to assist him in battle, as well as an arsenal of power-ups. When all else fails, his Boss Battle-making skills can come quite in handy during combat. Gameplay Ollie is EXTREMELY unique. He plays like Sackboy on steroids; imagine an entire moveset that functions like Sackboy's level 2. Using his Magic Wrench, Ollie can summon entire objects and structures (similar to Emmett Graves) and even control where he places them, within a certain radius of him, of course. However, he can't move while placing things, and being hit while placing makes the object disappear. He is the only character who can create platforms that anyone can stand on. Moveset Breakdown Red *Red: Fireball Toss---Tosses a fireball forward that bounces on the ground *Side: Shockwave---Creates a shockwave that moves across the ground *Up: Superjump---Leaps super high; about as high as when you jump while holding up with Sly *Down: Iceball Slam---Leaps up and spikes an iceball down at the ground that explodes on impact, freezing anyone nearby Yellow *Yellow: Tree Summon---Summons a large tree that can be placed anywhere near him. This is a very unique move. The tree stays onstage for 8 seconds, and the branches of the tree can be stood on like pass-through platforms. The tree also drops apples when attacked that can be eaten for health *Side: Motorcycle Summon---Summons a motorcycle that can be placed anywhere near him. Once placed, the motorcycle automatically drives forward for a short distance, ejecting anyone it hits *Up: Giant Foot Summon---Summons a giant Monty Python-style foot that can be placed anywhere near him. It's best to place this in mid-air; once placed in mid-air, it falls to the ground, damaging anyone it crushes. *Down: Magic Wrench Menu---The most unique move in the game. Ollie brandishes his Magic Wrench and brings up a menu that contains 6 different "building blocks". Blocks can be chosen and then placed in the level anywhere near him. By using the six different types of blocks, Ollie can create a variety of structures, such as shelters, arches, walls, towers, etc. This move gives total creative freedom on what you build; however, Ollie can't move while using placing blocks. It can be time-consuming, so it's best used in 2v2 matches when your partner is distracting both opponents. Green *Green: Thundercloud Summon---Summons a cloud that fires several bolts of lightning below it after being placed *Side: Cannon Summon---Summons a large cannon that can be placed anywhere near him. The cannon remains for 8 seconds and automatically targets opponents within range. Cannonballs are relatively slow-moving, however, and can be seen coming. *Up: Cloud Summon---Summons a white cloud that can be placed anywhere near him. The clouds acts as a floating platform, making it a good spot to place structures like the Cannon *Down: Spike Bed---Summons a bed of spikes that can be placed anywhere near him. They sit on the floor and deal damage to anyone who touches them. They disappear after one person touches them Crash-Attack: Final Boss Ollie's Crash-Attack is unique because it's rather random. Ollie builds one of three bosses (giant monsters) and gains control of them. The monster you get is random and each is different. Each monster (Dragon, Bee, and Snail) has a different moveset. Giant Bee (Most common) *Neutral: Stings in place *Side: Stinging rush *Up: Pollen Bomb *Down: Pollen cloud Dragon (Least common) *Neutral: Fire breath *Side: Horn charge *Up: Horn Uppercut *Down: Stomp Snail (Second most common) *The most worthless of the three; can only kill by touching opponents but moves slowly. Hope you don't get this one Animations Intro A blank mannequin stands motionless, only for the Magic Wrench to appear and customize the mannequin to be Ollie Winning Screen Holds a trophy while the words "LEVEL CLEAR" appear over his head and confetti falls from the ceiling. Losing Screen Sits down, sad, while his propeller beanie stops spinning Costumes Creator Default Color Swaps *Yellow Ollie *Baby Blue Ollie *Pink Ollie Dragon The Dragon costume from Origin Gorilla Vampire Princess Ollie wearing a princess dress, a gorilla mask, and a vampire cape Trivia *Ollie is the only character to be able to create platforms *The "O" on Ollie's chest stands for "Origin" Category:Blog posts